Et si un soir
by achocolateJu
Summary: Un an et demi après la paix entre les deux camps, Nico décide d'aller visiter Reyna au Camp Jupiter malgré un refus catégorique de la part du fils d'Hadès de répondre à tous les messages de la fille de Bellone.
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou les patates. ~

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

**Rating:** K+ (Je ferais peut être des chapitres bonus avec des rating T voir M)

**Informations de début de fiction:** L'histoire se place après la fin de Blood Of Olympus, un an et demi après, la paix est donc installée. Je ne sais pas si je ferais vivre des personnages morts ou non mais pour le moment, j'essaie d'éviter tout spoil potentiel qui ne soit pas nécessaire à l'histoire même. u.u

L'histoire se déroulera dans un temps encore indéfini, le premier chapitre se déroule début voir mi décembre, pour vous situer.

Vu le nom de la fic vous l'aurez deviner que les histoires se passeront pour la plupart le soir, la nuit, étant donné que le jour, Reyna est occupée à faire son boulot de prêteur et que je ne trouvais pas que ça avait d'intérêt pour la fic.

**Pairing:** Nico x Reyna

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 - Et si un soir on se rencontrait à nouveau<p>

Nico regrettait presque déjà d'avoir accepté de venir passer les fêtes de fin d'années au camp Jupiter. Il déambulait dans les rues de la Nouvelle Rome depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, se faisant aussi invisible que possibles, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il n'avait croisé aucun visage amical jusqu'à présent. En fait, il reconnaissait tous les demi-dieux qu'il croisait, pourtant, aucun ne semblait le remarquer lui. Il redoutait presque de devoir apercevoir certains visages familiers maintenant.

Cela faisait déjà un an et demi que la paix avait été déclarée. Entre temps, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose : il n'était resté que trois semaines à la colonie avant de repartir de nouveau en voyage, errant çà et là, durant trois mois.

Il avait fini par revenir, sentant, pour la première fois que la colonie lui manquait.

Deux voix familières le sortirent de ses pensées, il leva ses yeux marrons, tentant de capter la source du son : devant lui, se tenaient Annabeth et Percy, main dans la main, riant allégrement. Ils avaient changés.

Percy, affichait un air plus mature, ses cheveux bruns légèrement en batailles, avaient été coupés, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, on sentait que des heures d'entraînements étaient passés par là, il était heureux, cette flamme de joie brûlant dans ses yeux.

Annabeth, quant à elle, avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au creux de ses reins dans une cascade de boucles blondes, elle avait revêtu des habits courants, mais portait toujours, son collier de la colonie et, par-dessus tout, on pouvait clairement noter que son regard gris brillait d'une étincelle de bonheur.

Les voyant tous les deux si comblés, Nico fut tenté de sourire, pris dans cette joie qui liait ses deux amis, si tant est qu'il puisse les qualifier comme ça. Il se contenta pourtant de poursuivre son chemin, enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans ses épaules, rasant les murs. Il était venu pour une toute autre raison.

Il était venu pour Reyna.

Il n'avait pas osé en un an lui donner un quelconque signe de vie. Elle avait essayé mais jamais il n'avait répondu. Il se l'était reproché à chaque fois, sans pour autant réunir assez de courage pour lui répondre.

Peut-être avait-il peur de ce lien qui les avait unis durant le retour de l'Athéna Parthénos vers la colonie ou encore de ce début d'amitié qui semblait pouvoir se poursuivre ?

Lui-même, n'en savait rien. Il se posait parfois la question puis la chassait d'un froncement de sourcils.

Il enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de sa veste habituelle. Il sentit au fond de celle-ci, une figurine de Mythomagic qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, dans la forêt de la colonie. Comme un souvenir d'un temps qui n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais. L'ombre d'un sourire manqua de passer sur son visage, il bailla au contraire.

Ses yeux, couverts de cernes, reflétaient les nuits sans dormir qu'il avait passé dans le bungalow d'Hadès, allongé sur le dos à réfléchir.

Ses baskets noires étaient usées. Il devait les avoir depuis trois mois, seulement. Il avait beaucoup grandi, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre tout le monde à la colonie. Notamment Jason qui n'avait cessé de faire des blagues de mauvais goût sur sa nouvelle taille, réprimandé tout de suite par Piper, d'un sourire en coin joint d'un regard blasé. C'était le genre de souvenirs qui le mettait presque de bonne humeur.

Il sentit se former dans son ventre, cette boule de stress qu'il pensait avoir abandonnée en même temps qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait changé.

* * *

><p>Reyna venait de finir sa journée. Une longue et banale journée. Elle ne s'en plaignait certainement pas pourtant, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, peut importait que ce soit répétitif et qu'elle ait à subir les remarques amères des nouveaux qui ne comprenaient pas encore l'importance de la solidarité et de l'ordre.<p>

Elle s'adossa à un mur, observant les autres demi-dieux se disperser hors du champ de Mars. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi tapait doucement, comme à chaque hiver. Elle rejoignit sa caserne une fois que tout fut en ordre, elle avait un pas ferme mais qui dissimulait une certaine lassitude. La paix avaient été conclue il y a si longtemps, lui semblait-il. Quelques animosités refaisaient surfaces, quelques fois, un regard noir lancé par ci par là à un grec à la nouvelle Rome, un commentaire irrespectueux, un soupir dédaigneux. La jeune fille gardait cependant la main sur ses légionnaires, toujours stricte et rigoureuse. Elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement, elle avait une formule gagnante, pourquoi changer, après tout.

Secouant légèrement sa tête, elle dégagea ses cheveux noirs, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle les avait coupés, un an plus tôt, avec une envie de renouveau. Les pointes de ses cheveux formaient de petites boucles discrètes.

Sa caserne comportait deux lits, à côté de chacun était posée une table de nuit, et des affaires personnelles. Elle était seule pourtant.

La fille qui avait occupé l'autre lit avait fini ses dix ans de service dans la légion, deux mois plus tôt, laissant Reyna occuper une caserne à elle seule.

Parfois, elle se disait que c'était mieux comme ça, parfois elle regrettait de n'avoir personne à qui parler.

Elle s'approcha de sa petite fontaine improvisée, spécialement pour les messages Iris. Une image de Nico s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas écrit ni tenté de le contacter depuis deux mois, déjà. Cela lui semblait être une éternité.

Elle s'était raisonnée suite à une conversation avec Piper.

Ah, Piper.

Elle n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour l'apprécier, elle s'était contentée de l'accepter. Pourtant, c'était la fille d'Aphrodite qui avait fini par lui faire comprendre que Nico n'était simplement peut être pas prêt à lui parler.

Reyna n'était pas stupide, loin de là, elle s'était contentée d'un haussement d'épaules évasif et d'un pincement de lèvres pour clore la discussion. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle s'était demandée toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre avec lui, peut être lui parler de son père, peut-être se montrer trop engageante, peut être avoir souhaité qu'ils deviennent amis. La liste avait été interminable dans ses pensées. Un souvenir qui la hantait.

Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Percy, ou encore Jason. Eux, ils lui avaient manqué, différemment. Ce qui lui manquait chez Nico, c'était cette volonté d'aller plus loin que ce qu'il pouvait, ses yeux noirs cernés, ou encore cette mimique qu'il faisait lorsqu'il retenait un sourire. C'était son ami, simplement.

* * *

><p>Après, maints et maints détours dans la ville, comme pour retarder l'instant fatidique, Nico se décida à aller frapper trois coups frêles à la porte de Reyna. Il redoutait toutes les reproches qu'elle aurait à lui faire, toutes ces questions qu'elle lui poserait, peut-être même refuserait elle de lui adresser la parole comme pour se venger de son silence. Il envisageait tous les scénarios possibles, plus désastreux les uns que les autres.<p>

Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, lorsque Reyna ouvrit. Elle avança vers lui. D'un geste qui semblait fluide et naturel, elle vint se blottir contre lui, sans dire un mot, fermant doucement les yeux. Il était devenu légèrement plus grand qu'elle de façon à ce qu'il pouvait désormais refermer ses bras autour d'elle d'un geste protecteur.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Infos musicales: **Somebody Out There ~ A Rocket To The Moon

For The First Time ~ The Script

Nights Like This ~ « Paperboy »

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà ce chapitre 2 tant demandé (coucou Sophie si tu passes par là) J'ai rajouté une petite playlist musicale pour aller avec le tout, à écouter ou pas, comme vous voulez.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un chapitre encore trop court mais couper à ce moment là me semblait être une idée fort pertinente, voyez vous.

Souffrez bien avec la fin. Je suis machiavélique.

Le chapitre 3 devrait arriver assez vite étant donné que c'est les vacances pour moi !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 - Et si un soir on faisait une chose dangereuse<p>

Nico ferma doucement les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Reyna qui sentaient une vague odeur de chocolat. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, dans ce qui leur paru être une éternité, comme des koalas avec les eucalyptus.

Le fils d'Hadès rouvrit légèrement ses yeux, faisant un pas en arrière. Il formait des phrases dans sa tête mais aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient se former concrètement dans sa bouche. Il se contenta alors de baisser la tête, dans un mélange de confusion et de gêne. Il sentait le regard de la jeune brune se poser sur lui, un regard qui semblait le brûler.

Lorsqu'il releva finalement les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre sans détacher son regard de lui, geste qu'elle arrêta net dès qu'elle vit qu'il l'observait. Un silence gêné s'installa. Les pensées des deux jeunes demi-dieux défilaient.

Nico hésitait sur ce qu'il devait lui dire. Des excuses sur son absence ? Lui demander comment elle allait ? S'en aller en la laissant là ? Prétexter une excuse quelconque et s'en aller ? Toutes ces options lui paraissaient lâches. Il prolongea alors le silence, sa respiration presque inaudible s'accélérait doucement.

La fille de Bellone savait qu'elle n'avait que deux options face à elle, elle choisit pourtant une troisième.

- J'ai essayé de te contacter.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais tout.

- C'est faux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

- Question piège.

- Mais tu peux y répondre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu m'appeler.

- Pour te parler. Je présume.

- Me parler ?

- Oui.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Savoir si après notre quête, tu allais bien. Je pensais qu'on était presque amis.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Je me rends bien compte maintenant.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus.

- Ce serait peut-être préférable. Tu sais où est ce que tu vas dormir ?

- Je n'ai pas de caserne. Je trouverai bien un endroit cependant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Nico resta quelques minutes debout devant la porte de la caserne, comme pour se rendre compte, pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient passés d'un câlin, d'un ultime câlin même, il pouvait dire même, à des phrases courtes, froides, presque agressives sur les bords. Il se résigna à la voir à nouveau pour cette soirée. Il préférait simplement aller se coucher. Il était épuisé, lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Tout juste sortie de sa douche, Reyna entendit trois petits coups secs frappés à sa porte. S'empressant de revêtir quelque chose, elle alla ouvrir. Sa surprise fut grande en remarquant que ce n'était personne d'autre Nico. Un visage distant s'afficha sur ses traits stricts.<p>

- Nico ?

- Je me demandais si tu voulais aller au restaurant au Portugal.

- C'est dangereux.

- Nous sommes des demi-dieux. Nous ne vivons que dans le danger.

La jeune fille aux yeux bruns croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle sentait le regard de Nico observer le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre signe susceptible de dévoiler un quelconque avis.

- Je suis prête dans cinq minutes, si tu permets.

Refermant sa porte, elle manqua de le voir sourire. Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche rose.

Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard, trois minutes exactement, ce qu'elle apprit plus tard par Nico qui avait compté. Ce dernier lui tendit le bras, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas parler. Il redoutait que toute la magie de la nuit soit gâchée par des paroles qu'ils pourraient regretter plus tard.

Elle agrippa le bras de Nico, elle sentit de nouveau cette connexion qui les avait liés durant les autres vols d'ombre. Elle redoutait celui-ci, malgré la confiance qu'elle portait en son ami.

La nuit était bien plus noire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Portugal. Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel, la nuit était sans nuages. La lune n'était qu'à demi pleine et se reflétait dans les vitres du restaurant, donnant à ce dernier des allures de palais des glaces.

La lumière électrique projetée par l'enseigne du restaurant faisait une allure rose aux cheveux de Reyna, ce qui manqua de faire rire Nico. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, de façon à voir ses yeux refléter le croissant de lune du ciel et toutes les étoiles.

- Ca fait une éternité.

- Un an sept mois et six jours.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as compté ?

- Parce que j'espérais que tu t'en souviennes aussi.

Reyna ne put retenir un sourire, levant les yeux vers Nico.

- On rentre ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Poussant la porte du restaurant, l'odeur de ce plat qu'ils avaient découvert un an et demi plus tôt, leur emplit les narines, une musique douce jouait en fond. Ils étaient seuls hormis un couple avec deux enfants qui semblaient rire à tout ce qui se présentait à eux. Reyna sentit la main de Nico presser doucement la sienne, elle ne dit rien.

Un serveur les installa à une table, et pris leur commande rapidement. Elle remercia le ciel qu'ils comprennent l'anglais, bien qu'elle puisse utiliser l'espagnol, mais sa langue natale lui ramenait trop de souvenirs dans l'esprit, Nico aurait pu aussi parler italien, mais ce n'aurait été que des approximations par rapport au portugais.

- Tu es revenu ici depuis ?

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans toi.

- Il ne manque plus que le coach et la team cupcakes aurait été au complet. Tu as des nouvelles de lui, d'ailleurs ?

- Tu es la première personne à qui je parle depuis deux semaines. J'ai entendu vaguement parler de lui à la colonie.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en trouver honorée ou inquiète. J'espère qu'il va bien.

- Tu devrais demander à Piper.

- Je ne lui parle pas tellement. Vu qu'Annabeth est ici aussi. Je n'ai plus de contact personnel avec la colonie.

- J'ai croisé Percy et Annabeth d'ailleurs, en venant te voir l'autre jour.

- Tu es allé leur parler ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Un serveur brun, assez grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt, vint les servir et au passage lança un regard étincelant à Reyna, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil alerte de Nico. En observant ce dernier, la jeune fille se rendit d'ailleurs compte que ses cernes s'étaient encore plus creusées que la veille. Serait-il en état de faire un autre vol d'ombre de retour ? La question restait en suspens dans leurs deux esprits.

Un rugissement les tira de leur repas calme, couvrant les rires et réclamations des enfants de la table d'à côté. Les deux demi dieux se levèrent d'un mouvement uni.

Nico sortit en trombe du restaurant, sans même attendre Reyna qui s'occupait de régler l'addition et d'expliquer de la façon la plus floue et la plus rapide possible au serveur la raison de leur départ si imminent. Le serveur n'était pourtant pas d'accord, pensant que pris d'un excès de jalousie, Nico était parti en le voyant sourire à Reyna. La jeune fille ne pris même pas la peine de s'expliquer plus et courut dehors.

Un minotaure faisait face à Nico, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres de taureaux. Il lança l'assaut, fonçant droit sur Reyna, ignorant tout à coup Nico. Elle avait eu la bonne idée d'enfiler un sweat-shirt rouge, par-dessus son tee-shirt habituel du camp Jupiter. Dégainant son épée, elle se faisait mentalement la liste de tous les défauts du corps du monstre dans lequel elle pourrait planter son épée lorsqu'il arriverait à sa hauteur. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le maitriser. Nico en avait décidé autrement.

D'un bond, il s'était placé derrière le minotaure, il tenait dans sa main une des napes rouges du restaurant. Une idée farfelue mais qui lorsqu'il hurla à la bête de venir le voir, marcha tout à fait. Le monstre n'était plus droit sur la jeune fille mais sur le fils d'Hadès.

- Nico !

Elle courut à l'arrière du minotaure, dans son élan, elle tenta de planter son épée entre ses deux omoplates mais d'un geste de la main, le monstre l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du petit restaurant.

La vue d'une Reyna avec le front en sang et inconsciente sur le sol fit redoubler la rage intérieure de Nico. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être tranquille rien que durant cette soirée. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ne pas faire quelque chose de dangereux pour une fois. Il marmonna alors, les yeux virant à un noir intense, une chose dont il ne souviendrait pas lui-même plus tard.

- Tu as fait mal à Reyna. Voyons voir si je peux te faire regretter ça jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable existence, minotaure.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Infos musicales : **OneRepublic ~ Stop and Stare

The Calling ~ Wherever You Will Go

Sterling Knight ~ Hero

Colbie Caillat ~ I Never Told You

The Honey Trees ~ To Be With You

DHT ~ Listen To Your Heart

Miley Cyrus ~ Stay

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan

**Note de l'auteur: **Beaucoup des répliques qui sont dites ou des expressions sont dans mon esprit depuis le début de la fanfiction déjà. J'en fourmille.

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'ordinaire (pas de beaucoup) j'essaie d'augmenter la taille à chaque fois sans dépasser les 2000 mots ça me donne l'impression qu'il y a trop à lire, sinon. Je sens que ma plume est déjà bien échauffée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu la main mais ça me revient.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.

Bisous, bisous et bonne lecture.

AChocolateJu

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 - Et si un soir ... On se disait des choses qui blessent<p>

Nico fonça droit sur le minotaure, folie ou courage ? Les deux semblaient au rendez-vous. Dégainant une dague en fer stygien, qu'il tenta tout d'abord de planter dans l'omoplate de la bête, qui dévia son cou d'un mouvement de tête, rejetant Nico à ses pieds. Le fils d'Hadès glissa entre ses jambes évitant d'un mouvement habile le poing qui prévoyait de s'abattre droit sur son crâne. Il planta avec rage sa dague dans le talon de l'animal, qui rugit en sentant la douleur se propager dans sa jambe et le sang commencer à couler. Aveuglé par sa haine, Nico le martela de coups avec sa dague dans le dos sous les yeux d'une Reyna à demi consciente, avachie contre le mur du restaurant.

Le minotaure finit enfin par se désintégrer, laissant le fils d'Hadès ruisselant de sueur et de sentiments violents se battant en lui. D'un pas légèrement chancelant, il rejoint Reyna qui revoyait en boucle le combat de Nico, qui revoyait en boucle ses actes, qui revoyait en boucle ses yeux qui rendraient clairs n'importe quels autres yeux noirs.

- Ca … Ça te dit qu'on aille se trouver un hôtel, pour la nuit ? demanda-t-il entre deux halètements.

- Ce serait plus confortable que de l'asphalte, répondit la fille de Bellone d'un ton neutre.

Elle rassembla ses forces pour se redresser, en serrant fermement la main du brun dans la sienne. Ce dernier s'empressa de les déplacer dans une chambre d'hôtel en vol d'ombre, ce qui le fit s'assoupir dès leur arrivée dans la chambre. L'horloge n'affichait cependant que vingt-trois heures et quarante-sept minutes.

Dégageant une mèche du front de son ami, la jeune brune estima d'un coup d'œil l'entendu de ses blessures : une plaie encore ouverte d'une petite dizaine de centimètres ornait son bras gauche, ses deux jambes étaient couvertes de bleus et la faisaient souffrir d'une douleur brute, le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière s'était enfin tarit, non sans tacher toute sa tenue.

D'un geste habitué, elle désinfecta et banda ses plaies avec ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher dans la salle de bain de leur chambre.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle s'allongea dans le lit double, sa main glissée dans celle de Nico.

~ Trois heures et demi du matin ~

Le fils d'Hadès émergea doucement du sommeil, d'un œil à demi ouvert, il sentait la tête de Reyna posée sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux noirs toujours avec cette vague odeur de chocolat et de sang. Et de sang. Il se redressa sur les coudes, veillant à ne pas perturber le sommeil de son ami, et reposa donc doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller qui était le plus proche. Il remonta la couverture sur elle en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain.

Le son de la douche du garçon brun alerta Reyna qui se réveilla en sursaut, les sens à l'affut d'un détail prétextant une quelconque présence. Un regard vers la place à côté d'elle-même dans le lit la fit comprendre que ce n'était autre que Nico qui devait se faire couler une douche. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche bien dessinée.

- Nico ?

Ce dernier venait de sortir de la salle de bain, ses cheveux mouillés lui retombaient sur le fait, ce qui arracha un sourire à Reyna.

- Mh .. Oui ?

- Bien dormi ?

- Normalement, et toi ?

- Je n'appelle pas ça dormir au sens propre.

- Tu appelles ça comment alors ?

- Un câlin prolongé, se contenta de répondre la brune d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un haussement d'épaules fut la réponse de Nico, qui, d'un geste brusque lui agrippa le bras presque au niveau du coude, faisant exprès d'éviter tout contact prolongé avec elle qui ne soit plus que nécessaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient face à la caserne de Reyna. Cette dernière se contenta d'un signe de tête pour lui dire au revoir, tandis Nico s'en allait les mains dans les poches et en trainant des pieds dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Dès la tombée de la nuit, Reyna chercha Nico, qui semblait avoir disparu. Même Hazel ne paraissait pas savoir où se trouvait son frère, tout comme Frank qui ne cachait pas son gêne de fournir une réponse si bredouille à Reyna.<p>

Elle le trouva finalement assis derrière la caserne de deux nouveaux dans le Camp Jupiter qui étaient arrivés cet été, il jouait sur un plateau d'échecs. Maniant les pions avec habilité, comme si quoi qu'il arrive, il saurait contrer, il saurait donner de la difficulté à un adversaire qui se trouvait n'être autre que lui.

S'adossant au mur de la caserne, la jeune fille profita qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée pour l'observer durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à qu'il déclare fièrement que la partie était finie. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle avait déjà retiré un sourire de ses lèvres, d'un ton distant, elle lança simplement.

- Bonsoir.

- Salut.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose, ce soir ?

- Tu m'observes depuis combien de temps ? J'ai prévu un truc, viens.

- Une dizaine de minutes. Je te suis.

Elle ne souhaitait pas mentir. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait bien de lui dévoiler ou non. C'était la réelle question qui se posait à elle. Elle le suivit sans poser de questions plus que nécessaire. Une surprise était une surprise seulement si elle l'était jusqu'au bout.

Un doux souffle de froid vint balayer les feuilles mortes à leurs pieds, il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant Noël. Elle marchait quelques pas derrière lui, ce qui lui donnait tout le loisir de l'observer. Le bout des doigts de Nico viraient d'ailleurs doucement au bleu, ce que ce dernier ne s'efforçait même pas de cacher. Elle se surprit à songer qu'il suffirait qu'elle lui tienne la main assez longtemps pour que sa chaleur corporelle réchauffe l'extrémité de ses doigts. Pensée qui fut bien vite balayée par la voix du brun qui se trouvait au milieu d'une échelle conduisant au toit d'une des casernes vides que le Camp Jupiter conservait pour prévoir les nouveaux arrivants.

Le voyant disparaitre sur le toit au bout de l'échelle, Reyna grimpa à sa suite, une mèche de ses cheveux ne cessait de lui retomber sur les yeux, l'agaçant progressivement. Sentiment qui disparut dès qu'elle vit un sourire sur les lèvres de Nico qui tenait deux tasses de chocolat chaud surmontés de chantilly.

- Sympathique mise en scène.

- Je m'ennuyais dans la journée. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée.

- Je crois que tu avais raison, acquiesça-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer la joie qui montait doucement en elle.

Ils s'asseyèrent les jambes pendantes dans le vide, chacun avec sa tasse dans sa main. La tête de Reyna légèrement penchée vers l'épaule de Nico.

- Tu sais reconnaître les constellations ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

- Je leur ai donné des noms qui me sont propres.

Le ton de Nico recelait de l'amertume, la question de son amie ne lui rappelait que trop bien les soirées qu'il avait passé tout seul avec le fantôme de Minos, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question.

Reyna baissa les yeux, elle, vers sa tasse à moitié pleine. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait la voir à moitié vide ou à moitié pleine, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? « Tout. » se dit-elle.

- Nico ?

- M'oui ?

Le fils d'Hadès gardait les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, revoyant presque le visage de Bianca entre elles.

- Tu me considères comme quoi ?

La question installa un silence pesant entre les deux demi dieux.

La question perturba Nico. Il ne voulait pas répondre.

La question dérangea Reyna. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir posée.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, intervint Nico d'un ton sec, se voulant catégorique.

- Tu ne voudrais pas en avoir ?

- Non.

- Je vois, conclut la jeune fille.

Posant sa tasse presque vide sur le rebord du toit, elle se leva.

- Je considère d'avoir plus rien à faire ici, dans ce cas.

- Reyna, je rentre à la colonie demain matin.

Nico balança de but en blanc ce qu'il aurait dû dire depuis un moment déjà. Le regret ne se notait pas dans sa voix. Il déposa son regard noir dans celui de Reyna.

Le camouflage parfait des émotions de celle-ci impressionna une nouvelle fois Nico, tout autant qu'il le déçu. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il estimait presque la connaître assez bien pour dire qu'elle ne serait pas plus bavarde dans ses paroles.

- Bien.

Il ne fut pas surpris.

- Bien.

- Bon.

- Bon.

- Je dois rentrer. Bonne nuit Nico.

Il n'en était rien. Elle ne devait pas rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire bonne nuit. Elle voulait lui demander de rester. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi. Elle voulait pouvoir dire tant de choses qui restèrent coincées dans sa gorge.

- Bonne nuit. Reyna.

Nico ne la regarda pas partir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

**Pairing:** Nico x Reyna

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis désolée de cette si longue absence mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous fournis deux chapitres deux jours de suite, plus longs que d'habitude en plus. Je sens que certains vont me haïr (coucou Sophie) pour ce qui va se passer là dedans, du moins au début. Je sais que certains me reprocheront aussi de prendre trop mon temps avant qu'ils s'avouent et tout, mais c'est comme ça, Nico et Reyna ne sont pas des personnages qui dévoilent facilement leurs sentiments, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai en main le fil rouge de la fanfic.

Bisous, bisous et marshmallows.

Bonne lecture. ~

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 – Et si un soir on riait<p>

Chiron aperçut une Reyna couverte de neige franchir la limite de la colonie. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il l'invita à entrer dans la Grande Maison immédiatement.

Jason l'y attendait, aux côtés de Nico. Ils s'affrontaient aux échecs. Le fils d'Hadès avait un avantage certain.

- Bonsoir, dit Reyna en se raclant doucement la gorge, une fois son manteau tapissé de neige retiré.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers elle, Jason soutint son regard avec un sourire au contraire de Nico qui le détourna vivement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Hey, répondit alors le jeune blond en se levant pour la rejoindre.

En arrière-plan, Nico rangeait les pions de leur jeu d'échec.

Vint brouiller ce tableau paisible, Will qui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille du jeune brun. Les deux s'éclipsèrent sans un bruit, n'échappant pas aux yeux attentifs de Reyna qui sentit son cœur se serrer doucement dans sa poitrine. Sans perdre de sa vigueur, elle sourit à son ami.

- Comment tu vas ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je suis bien, ici. Et toi ? dit-il d'un ton sincère.

- Ca va, mentit-elle, tu m'excuseras, je dois aller parler à Nico.

Le fils de Jupiter hocha la tête et s'écarta, la laissant suivre d'un pas vif les deux garçons qui s'étaient éloignés un instant plus tôt.

Will lança un regard en biais à Reyna qui approchait. Elle, avait le sien planté dans celui de Nico. Le brun souhaitait qu'ils soient seuls, lui et son amie, sans pour autant formuler sa pensée à haute voix. Le face à face rendait l'atmosphère pesante.

Le blond prétexta devoir aller parler à une fille d'Aphrodite dont le nom échappa à la fille de Bellone. « Finalement, il avait compris. » songea le fils d'Hadès qui sentait une boule se former dans son ventre. Peu à peu, un silence s'installa. Cet éternel silence qui les séparait.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, fit remarquer Nico, déplaçant ses yeux du sol.

- Sûrement, renchérit Reyna d'un ton qui frôlait le murmure.

« Je suis désolé. » Les trois mots qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir lui répéter à l'infini pour lui prouver qu'ils avaient du sens mais aussi les trois mots qu'il n'osait pas lui dire de peur de ne jamais mesurer leur ampleur.

- T'as l'air de t'être fait un ami, ici. Je suis contente pour toi, déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Oui. En effet, confirma-t-il, agressif. Tant mieux. Tu devrais faire de même.

- J'ai des amis, Nico. Je t'ai aussi toi malgré tout, tu sais, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Je n'appartiens à personne. Tu devrais le savoir, ça.

- Je le sais, enchaina-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un scintillement commun les unissait. Un lien invisible qui les nouait tous les deux, fermement attaché à leur cœur, un lien qu'ils niaient tous les deux, un lien qui ne disparaissait pas. Deux lames tranchantes s'approchaient toujours plus de ce lien, deux lames qui portaient un nom bien connu : la fierté.

- J'ai pensé à toi, annonça-t-il.

- C'est toi qui es parti.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Comment ne pourrais-je pas t'en vouloir ? On était bien. On se retrouvait à la tombée de la nuit, on discutait, on riait. On était bien. Je te n'en veux pas, non. Je t'en voulais. Je passe vite à autre chose, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Jason ? lança-t-il à demi voix.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en se redressant.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Ok, rétorqua-t-il à nouveau.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures, Will n'avait rien à faire avec les filles d'Aphrodite. Il se permit d'écouter, d'une discrétion qui le surprit, la conversation. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour briser la carapace que Nico avait habituellement avec les autres pour qu'elle, fraichement arrivée, fasse effondrer ce à quoi il tenait fermement.<p>

Sentant l'atmosphère se tendre encore plus que lorsqu'ils les avaient quitté, il décida de refaire son apparition, tout sourire, cherchant à créer un contact visuel avec son ami.

Reyna sortit de la pièce, un goût amer dans la bouche et de l'humidité dans les yeux, elle manqua d'ailleurs de s'étaler de tout son long sur Jason qui organisait le jeu d'échec dans la pièce voisine, assis en tailleurs sur le sol.

Elle se rattrapa de justesse, et s'installa à son côté, la tête sur son épaule droite.

- A ton expression un peu perdue, ça s'est mal passé ? Engagea le blond.

- On peut dire ça.

- Je suis désolé.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle se perdit doucement dans ses yeux bleus qui autrefois lui avaient causé bien de la peine. Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle lui rendit son baiser comme si c'était naturel.

Ironie du sort ou vengeance d'un dieu, personne ne saurait dire pourquoi Nico et Will passèrent dans la pièce à cet instant même pour rejoindre leur bungalow respectif.

* * *

><p>L'horloge de la Grande Maison sonna minuit.<p>

Nico étouffait ses cris dans son oreiller.

Reyna était assoupie sur les genoux de Jason.

Will dormait paisiblement.

Jason caressait les cheveux de Reyna dans un demi-sommeil.

Et le Père Noël préparait sa ronde dans l'esprit des petits enfants.

* * *

><p>Nico résista à l'envie de déchirer le papier cadeau qu'il s'appliquait à faire depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Will plaça ses bras autour de lui, tentant de rendre ses mouvements plus naturels. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du fils d'Hadès, ce qui fit rire Will qui céda à finir ses derniers emballages.<p>

* * *

><p>Une soirée de Noël avait été organisée dans la Grande Maison par Chiron, qui invitait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille à rejoindre pour les fêtes.<p>

Lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent, un petit groupe était déjà présent. Connor, Travis, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Lacy et Jake, ainsi que Chiron qui était assis sur un fauteuil, tronant un peu dans la pièce. D'une voix grave, il engagea la soirée.

- Avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux, j'ai pensé qu'un jeu ne vous ferait pas de mal avec tout ce qui se passe. Je vais vous donner un numéro, retenez le.

1, Jason.

2, Reyna.

3, Connor.

4, Lacy.

5, Chris.

6, Nico.

7, Will.

8, Travis.

9, Piper.

10, Clarisse.

11, Thalia.

12, Jake.

- On peut réagir aux questions ? Questionna Connor du ton le plus innocent dont il était pourvu.

- Pas de violence ni de mauvaises farces, dit-il en lançant un regard entendu à la fille d'Arès et aux deux fils d'Hermès. Je peux commencer ?

- Oui, s'écrièrent à l'unisson Piper et Lacy, tout sourire.

- Avez-vous déjà lu une fanfiction sur 6, Nico, et 11, Thalia ? Entama Chiron.

On entendit le rire de Travis au travers de toute la colonie. Le regard noir que Thalia adressa alors aux fils d'Hermès les fit se redresser brusquement.

- Pensez-vous que 4, Lacy, est sexy ? continua le centaure.

- Oui ! hurlèrent à l'unisson Jake et les frères Alatir accompagnés par les rires de Jason, Piper et Chris.

- Merci les garçons, répondit Lacy leur adressant un sourire rayonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si 12, Jake tombait enceinte de 8, Travis ?

- Techniquement, c'est impossible, fit remarquer Reyna d'un ton léger.

- Eh, Jake, viens dans mon bungalow quand tu veux, mec. Tu sais, pour certaines choses, proposa Travis à Jake qui devenait rouge à force de rire.

- Vous souvenez vous d'une fanfiction sur 9, Piper ?

- J'avoue en avoir lu une pas plus tard qu'hier soir avant de m'endormir, avoua Connor un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, enfin vous savez, histoire de pouvoir dormir, quoi, me regarde pas comme ça Travis, Will, je te vois venir avec ton regard, là.

- J'ai rien dit, rétorqua Will, qui essayait de se rapprocher physiquement de Nico.

- 2, Reyna et 6, Nico ferait-il un bon couple ? reprit Chiron.

Jason glissa sa main autour de celle de Reyna, affectueusement, mais celle-ci se dégagea.

- Pourquoi pas, lança joyeusement Lacy un sourire innocent sur les lèvres, même carrément si vous voulez mon avis.

Will se racla la gorge, l'intimant à se taire.

- 5, Jake / 9, Piper ou 5, Jake / 10, Clarisse?

Jake fut gratifié d'un regard meurtrier de la fille d'Arès, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris comme pour l'avertir de sa réponse.

- Comme on tient tous à la vie ici, Jake et Piper, évidemment, répondit Jason, prenant pour la première fois la parole d'une façon détendue depuis le début de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si 7, Will surprenait 2, Reyna et 12, Chris ayant des rapports sexuels?

- Je ne donnerai pas cher la peau de Reyna, rétorqua Clarisse agressive.

- Je note, rajouta Reyna en pinçant les lèvres.

Will se retint de dire qu'il serait bien content car ainsi il pourrait l'éloigner encore plus de Nico, il se contenta d'un sourire forcé.

- Faites un résumé de fanfiction entre 3, Lacy et 10, Clarisse.

- Lacy fait un commentaire sur la coiffure de Clarisse, et boum elle se retrouve morte empalée sur sa lance, annonça calmement Thalia, ce qui fit rire légèrement Chris.

- 1, Jason / 8, Travis sont-ils super mignons ? Continua Chiron qui riait intérieurement.

- Non, objecta Jason.

- Mais si ! Ma chérie adorée, Jason, viens ici voyons, commença Travis qui se prenait parfaitement au jeu.

- Me touche pas, répondit le fils de Jupiter, sérieux.

- Viens par ici. J'ai réuni les sept merveilles du monde dans mon caleçon rien que pour toi, dit Travis sans s'arrêter.

- Le touche pas, enchaina Reyna sous les yeux ahuris de Nico, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était soudainement si proche de Jason.

- Pourquoi ? renchérit Will qui voulait ajouter encore du piment à l'histoire.

- C'est mon ami, déclara la jeune fille, posée, parce que je dirais pareil si c'était Nico.

- Lui, tu le touches pas, dit Will en se transformant de plus en plus vers un niveau élevé d'agressivité.

- C'est mon amie, Will, Reyna est mon amie, finit par intervenir Nico, plantant son regard dans celui de Reyna. C'est mon amie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

**Pairing:** Nico x Reyna

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà le 5e chapitre pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai un peu changé la façon dont le scénario est présenté, peut être plus d'amusement, à vous de me dire s'il vous plait ou si vous voulez un retour à l'autre, qui est plus concentré sur Reyna et Nico, quitte à ne plus voir personne d'autres. Dites moi tout ça en review ou en message privé, je suis à votre écoute, et ça me fait toujours sourire.

Bisous, bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 - Et si un soir on dansait<p>

- Eh, tout le monde, arrêtez, laissez Chiron continuer, prit l'initiative de dire Piper.

- Proposer un titre pour une fanfiction Hurt/Confort sur 7, Will / 12, Jake.

- Jake le malheureux tombant dans les filets de Will, le sublime, déclara Lacy faisant rire l'assemblée.

- Quel genre de complot utiliseriez-vous si vous vouliez que 4, Lacy finisse avec 1, Jason?

- J'invite Jason à dîner, et également Lacy, au même restaurant à la même table. Il faut que ce soit une ambiance romantique à souhait, confirma Piper ayant l'approbation de Thalia par le biais d'un sourire.

- J'approuve l'idée, ça me déplairait pas, rajouta Lacy d'une petite voix, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- 3, Connor lit-il des hentaï ?

- Mieux que ça même, il les écrit, ricana Travis.

- TRAVIS ESPECE DE FILS D'HERMES JE VAIS REPEINDRE TES CHEVEUX EN ROSE ET TE REFAIRE LE TEINT EN VERT FLUO, cria Connor avant d'exploser de rire.

- Quelqu'un dans votre liste est attirer par 11, Thalia ?

- Je dirais bien moi, mais c'est interdit, dit Jake qui croisa ses jambes en tailleurs.

- Tout à fait, renchérirent les frères Alatir qui avaient déjà repris un air sérieux.

- Quelqu'un dans vos amis a déjà rédiger un 2, Reyna / 4, Lacy / 5, Chris ?

- Il faudrait avoir l'esprit sacrément tordu, vous ne trouvez pas ? questionna Reyna qui était surprise de la question.

- Pas forcément. J'en écrit un pour demain, si tu veux, répondit Jake avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je te laisse la joie de le faire mais sache que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras puisqu'ensuite tu seras mort, menaça Clarisse.

- Ok, ok. Je ne fais rien, conclut Jake.

- Quel serait le cri de 10, Clarisse à un moment de passion ? continua Chiron imperturbable.

- Suffit de demander à Chris, marmonna Will en mâchouillant un bonbon.

- Je ne fournirai aucune réponse, annonça Chris qui affichait néanmoins un sourire en coin.

- Si tu devais écrire une song-fic sur 8, Travis, quelle chanson choisirais-tu ?

Connor et Jake se levèrent dans un bond, après un regard entendu entre les deux et entonnèrent l'air de Blurred Lines, Jason finit par se joindre à eux, suivi de Nico tiré par le fils de Jupiter et Will. Seule Reyna croisa les bras, retenant un rire.

- Si tu devais écrire une fanfiction sur 1, Jason / 6, Nico / 12, Jake quel serait le rated ? poursuivit le centaure.

- Je dirai K, la faute à Nico, lança en riant Piper qui riait aux côtés de Lacy.

- Quelle phrase d'accroche 7, Will pourrait utiliser pour draguer 2, Reyna ?

- Ta mère a pris toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux, même mes dents ne scintillent pas autant, clama Lacy qui semblait inspirée.

Un fou rire général pris les demi dieux, même Chiron qui se retenait de rire depuis le début s'était laissé aller et souriait franchement.

- Comment 11, Thalia pourrait décrire une relation entre 2, Reyna et 8, Travis ?

- Pimentée. J'imagine bien Travis se hurter à un mur à chaque fois, décida la fille de Zeus en replaçant une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille.

- Eh, Ramirez, n'hésite pas à voir si cette affirmation est juste, ce serait sympa un de ces jours, tu vois, enfin, tenta Travis d'un ton aguicheur.

- Non, conclut Reyna sèche.

- A quel point 7, Will est-il emo ?

- Plus éloigné de emo que lui, il y a pas, quoique ça pourrait être intéressant, les Alatir, je vous laisse essayer, fit remarquer Jason.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si 1, Jason et 4, Lacy se battaient pour 2, Reyna ?

- Je dirai que Jason gagnerait à plate couture après avoir électrocuté Lacy qui tentait de faire un de ces sourires irrésistibles à Reyna, déclara Nico, presque détendu.

- Ne vous battez pas pour moi, s'il vous plait, exigea Reyna d'un ton doux, un sourire de bonheur se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Nico lui adressait un regard brillant.

- A quoi ressemblerait 6, Nico si il se travestissait ?

- Ce serait génial, dit Jason avec un grand sourire qui fut accompagné des rires incessants des frères Alatir.

Nico, lui, sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il baissa ses yeux marron vers le sol.

- A quoi ressemblerait un bébé de 1, Jason / 2, Reyna ? poursuivit Chiron, qui observait attentivement les réactions des adolescents.

- Il serait A-DO-RA-BLE, s'écria Lacy.

- J'en suis pas convaincue, grommela Reyna, revenant à un visage plus impassible.

- Avant dernière question, quelle est la faiblesse ultime de 5, Chris ?

- Je dirai Clarisse, en toute honnêteté, décida Will.

Chris haussa légèrement les épaules, gardant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Et la toute dernière question avant l'ouverture des cadeaux, tu préférerais que 1, Jason et 9, Piper soit frères ou amants ? conclut Chiron.

- Amants. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble, piailla Lacy d'une voix niaise.

- Lacy, ta gueule, renchérit Clarisse en levant les yeux au ciel avec arrogance.

Sous l'œil menaçant de Chiron, la fille d'Arès tut la remarque avec laquelle elle avait prévu d'enfoncer plus la fille d'Aphrodite.

Le centaure se racla la gorge lorsqu'une musique de Noël se mit à jouer en arrière-plan, suivie de l'arrivée désastreuse de Mr.D qui semblait ravi de son verre de vin qui tournait à l'eau.

- Mauvais Noël à vous tous, que vos cadeaux vous déplaisent et que vous écrasiez les pieds de votre partenaire de danse lorsque le temps sera venu, clama-t-il comme s'il avait répété tout l'après-midi sa tirade, s'ensuivit une révérence qui fit craquer les os de son dos et un sourire patraque dont Apollon aurait été brusqué.

* * *

><p>Assise en tailleurs au pied du sapin improvisé que les frères Alatir avaient apporté avec l'aide de Jake, Reyna observait Lacy et Jake qui dansaient sur les airs de Noël comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Un raclement de gorge perturba le cours de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux cherchant la source de ce bruit.<p>

- Hm ... Reyna? Tu voudrais peut être venir danser avec moi? marmonna une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Oui, Nico. Je te suis, répondit elle en lui agrippant la main.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 – Et si un soir on prenait conscience de la signification du courage**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou mes chères patates. Je sais que niveau rythme de chapitre, je suis tout sauf régulière mais les cours sont vachement prenants en ce moment, et me mangent la moitié de mon temps, sachant que le reste c'est pour faire dodo. Je vous laisse avec ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour ce chapitre, parce que des choses nouvelles apparaissent et changent, voyez vous. Dites moi si vous aimez ou non, et surtout pourquoi. Je ne me lasserais jamais de lire vos reviews quand elles sont bien écrites et détaillées et même quand c'est simplement un petit message adorable, ça fait souvent ma soirée. Je ne cesse de sourire en lisant ça, même en voyant que j'en ai reçue une, c'est le paradis dans ma tête.

Je vous aime, bisous, bisous et vive la team cupcake.

**Infos musicales :**

All I Want For Chritmas Is You ~ Megan Nicole

Waves ~ Beth

If I Lose Myself ~ OneRepublic (voir aussi la cover par Madilyn Bailey)

* * *

><p>Reyna agrippa délicatement la main de Nico en se relevant, elle sentit son autre main se poser sur sa hanche dans un frisson. La musique s'était déjà doucement mise en place, libérant de la féerie dans l'atmosphère accentuée par la décoration de Noël tout autour d'eux.<p>

Leur corps l'un contre l'autre, le frottement de leur vêtement, la pression de la main de Nico sur sa hanche, sa main dans la sienne, Reyna ressentait toutes ces sensations décuplées.

Elle posa alors sa tête contre la nuque du fils d'Hadès, laissant leurs cheveux entrer en contact, s'entortiller.

Transportés dans leur bulle de confort, ils ne sentirent pas le regard électrisant de Jason et le regard brûlant de Will venir de part et d'autre de la pièce.

- Hm, Reyna ? murmura Nico d'une voix inaudible.

La fille de Bellone redressa sa tête, d'une telle façon qu'elle regardait désormais son partenaire droit dans les yeux malgré leur différence de taille qui faisait que désormais il était plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- Oui ? répondit elle dans un murmure.

- Toi et Jason c'est, questionna-t-il la brune, officiel ? Je vous hais vus, son ton se fit hésitant, vous embrasser.

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'harmonie souple qui les liait un instant plus tôt se brisa telle une brindille fragile qu'un enfant aurait piétinée lors d'une balade en forêt. Le fils d'Hadès, qui avait pour habitude une position légèrement courbée, s'était redressé vivement en synchronisation avec la tension présente dans l'air de leur bulle qui se craquelait sous la pression.

Tous deux reprirent leur danse, les pas gracieux de la fille de Bellone contrastaient avec ceux du fils d'Hadès qui étaient maladroits et hésitants bien qu'il suive le mouvement, s'adaptant au fur et à mesure.

* * *

><p>Leur attention à tous deux chercha à se tourner vers autre chose que cette ambiance amère, leurs yeux balayèrent la pièce.<p>

Jake et Lacy dansaient toujours bien que les pas du fils d'Héphaïstos laissaient refléter le parent divin qu'il avait à l'opposé de ceux de Lacy qui étaient gracieux, fluides et beaux. Chris semblait avoir fini par convaincre Clarisse, leur petite bulle à eux était manifeste malgré les railleries que les frères Alatir ne cessaient jamais – semblai-t-il – de proférer à l'encontre de tous.

Dès lors Nico pris conscience du regard de Jason sur Reyna, et et Reyna se rendit compte du regard de Will sur Nico.

Un élan de sentiment de possession de l'autre ou simplement l'influence de l'ambiance, qui sait ce qui les poussa à faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Les yeux du brun cherchèrent à créer un lien visuel avec ceux de la brune, avec succès. Même lorsqu'elle tenta de détourner le regard, le magnétisme qu'il y avait entre eux ne le lui permis pas.

Ce qui la surprit encore plus, fut lorsqu'elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes face aux autres demi dieux qui se mirent à applaudir ne parvenant pourtant pas à les faire regretter ce baiser dont le goût demeurait sur leurs lèvres comme une promesse.

L'ambiance autour d'eux avait littéralement changée. Ce n'était plus cet arrière-goût amer.

* * *

><p>Nico se sentait comme dans une montagne russe: ils étaient allés en progressifs tout d'abord, montant doucement et d'un coup, une décente brusque s'était engagée avant d'être remise en place par une montée si soudaine qu'il n'avait de souffle pour hurler l'adrénaline qui le traversait pourtant il y avait une chose dont il était sûr désormais, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement là-haut, il devrait redescendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle soit sèche ou douce.<p>

Il savait pertinemment que la main de Reyna dans le haut de sa nuque, que son corps plaqué au sien, tout cela ne durerait pas, le contact de leur lèvre devrait cesser, la magie devait cesser quitte à ce qu'elle ne recommence plus.

* * *

><p>La fille de Bellone fut la première à reculer légèrement ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait que tout s'écroule, simplement parce qu'elle savait que si c'était lui qui le faisait, elle aurait le sentiment qu'il regrettait d'avoir engagé ce baiser dont le goût resterait sur leurs lèvres un certain temps.<p>

- C'était bien, finit par lâcher la brune dans un souffle.

C'était bien. C'était bien. C'était bien. C'était bien.

Les mots de sa partenaire résonnaient comme une mélodie exquise à ses oreilles. Un doute finit par l'assaillir, l'avait-il embrassé moins bien que Jason ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de trop ?

Et là, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, parce que c'était une sensation dont elle avait envie, dont elle mourrait d'envie depuis des mois et que quoi qu'il arrive, si un sentiment tentait d'être enfoui, il n'en ressortirait que plus intensifié lorsqu'on le libérait.

* * *

><p>Malgré la bulle qui semblait les entourer, ils entendirent tous deux quand même une remarque fusé au travers de la pièce par Connor d'un ton taquin.<p>

- Je vois que vos langues ne se lassent pas de danser le tango. On peut voir si vos pieds s'accordent avec elles?

- Je relève le défi si Lacy est avec moi, renchérit Jake.

* * *

><p>Cette agitation mit fin au second contact de leur lèvre.<p>

"Etait ce possible que ce soit plus magique à chaque fois?" se surprit à songer Reyna, qui avait délicatement déposé de nouveau sa tête contre la nuque du fils d'Hadès.

* * *

><p>- Je pense que mes pieds ne seront pas aussi doués que mes lèvres, lança Nico à la surprise générale.<p>

Pourtant, sa remarque fit rire même les plus tendus, pour n'en nommer que deux, Jason et Will seraient dans la liste.

- J'ai tout autant de grâce qu'un cachalot tentant de reproduire le saut d'un chat sur un papillon, conclut la fille de Bellone avec un léger sourire en coin et d'un ton doux.


End file.
